User blog:LordVogon/MOC Doc: 01
Greeting CBW! LordVogon here. I have lately been uploading pictures of my MOCs I've been creating and I figured that I have made enough to put them in a blog post. Stuff I'm working on Recently I've been very slowly working on the Decill story and part one of the Isuvia story. I kind of just think of ideas and never write them down. It's all in my brain. The story about Decill is a collection of several stories during Decill's life as a Matoran in the same village in the Tren Krom Peninsula as Krakua, and things he did as a Toa, like his role in the Toa/Dark Hunter War in Metru Nui. It is meant to show Decill's growth from a Matoran inventor, to a novice Toa, to the experienced Toa he is now. The story also introduces several other important characters, like Cygon and Inquisitor, that will also appear in the Isuvia storyline. I don't have a title for this story but I have a few ones I'm thinking of: Memories, Chronicles of Decill, The Story of Decill. The Isuvia storyline revolves around the island of Isuvia and a new team of Toa that has been created to stop the Kanohi Hades, Mask of Death, from being used by the rogue Makuta Nezghul. Part 1 is more of a prequel starring the Matoran Luas, Arthon, Klixia, and Gree as they find Toa Stones and then go on a quest to the ancient ruins in Isuvia and become Toa. It will also include Turaga Roge, Toa Modar, and the villain of Part 1 and 2, Romwick. I don't have a title for this one either. That's enough of that stuff. Here's what you really came for. Pictures! Decill - Matoran Decill Matoran Form.jpeg|Decill is a De-Matoran that later becomes a Toa of Sonics. I just used the basic Metru Nui style Matoran form for Decill. I think it suits him well though IMG_0957.jpg|Originally I planned to use a silver Pakari for the mask, but I liked the black Ruru more. IMG_0962.jpg|Even as a Matoran Decill had a tendency to stand up for good, regardless if it was a good idea or not. Toa Decill Decill Profile Updated.jpg|I'm really proud of this one. The torso is based off of Vezon's. I added the heartlight piece because I felt there wasn't enough black on the torso and it left too much room at the collarbone area Decill with Sonic Pulse Rifle.jpg|I used Hydraxon's face piece as the mask because I wanted to give Decill a unique appearance. IMG_0908.jpg|The jetpack is an original design using parts from the Exo-Toa Set. It actually connects to Decill's shoulders to give the look that it strapped to his back like jetpacks in movies and tv. Sonic_Pulse_Rifle_Decill.JPG|The Sonic Pulse Rifle is another original design by me. It is loosely based of of the Battle Rifle from Halo Decill_pose.jpg|I really like how this one turned out and it's also the only MOC so far that hasn't had any modifications to it since the first draft. IMG_0969.jpg|Future-Self to the Rescue! Toa Luas LordVogon Toa Luas Profile.JPG|Luas is the Toa of Ice on the 2nd Generation of Toa Isuvia. Luas Battle Spear.jpg|Luas's simple design is meant to display his docile nature. IMG_0973.jpg|I based the design for Luas' Icicle Spear on what I thought Toa Hagah Kualus' Ice Spear would look like. Luas_Pose.jpg|Luas will be the main protagonist of the Isuvia storyline. Even though I've usually preferred Fire Toa, I decided to instead focus on a Toa of Ice Toa Arthon Arthon Profile.jpg|Arthon is a Toa of Fire and leader of the 2nd Generation of Toa Isuvia. IMG_0974.jpg|Arthon's build is meant to display his power and strength in battle. IMG_0976.jpg|Originally I had him use Lhikan's Shield, but then I came up with the idea to use a Visorak's head as Arthon's shield. Toa Klixia Klixia profile.jpg|Klixia is a Toa of Psionics and a member of the second team of Toa Isuvia. Klixia Battle Pose.jpg|Klixia's design shows her feminine side as well as her mischievous personality. IMG_0994.jpg|Klixia's Psy-Staff is partially based off of Maxilos' sword. IMG_0981.jpg|I gave Klixia the head piece because it is similar to Roodaka's and reminded me of Klixia's nature. The gold cords on her shoulder also show her psychic powers. Toa Gree Gree profile.jpg|Gree is a Toa of Air and member of the 2nd Toa Isuvia team. IMG_0863.jpg|Gree's sleek design allows him to be aerodynamic for flight and reflects his carefree personality. IMG_0986.jpg|Gree was originally going to wear and Kanohi Mahiki. I changed this to a Rode after realizing he looked to much like Toa Matau with his dual swords. IMG_0987.jpg|In case you didn't catch on. He's a little full of himself. Toa Modar Modar Profile.jpg|Modar is a Toa of Stone and the last surviving member of the original Toa Isuvia Modar running.jpg|ERMEGERD! ERM THER FLERSH! IMG_0991.jpg|Modar is initially distrustful of the new Toa Isuvia, but eventually agrees to mentor them. IMG_0992.jpg|It's the bottom of the 9th with two outs. It all comes down to this folks. Romwick Romwick Profile.jpg|Now for the villain of parts 1 and 2 of the Isuvia storyline. I wanted Romwick to be a Skakdi of an element not seen that much. IMG_0880.jpg|I didn't want Romwick to be too much like a cliche Skakdi so I made him a "civilized" crime boss. I based elements of his personality off of Roman Torchwick from RWBY and Raymond Reddington from The Blacklist. Romwick_Cane_Rifle.jpg|His Cane Rifle is based off of the weapon used by Roman Torchwick. It's appearance is meant to deceive enemies and the sharp hook end is used for physical attacks. RomwickRifle.jpg|I'd make a James Bond reference here, but I can't think of any good ones. IMG_0996.jpg|At the beginning of the Isuvia storyline Romwick has blackmailed Turaga Roge and Toa Modar into reluctantly allowing The White Dagger to operate in Isuvia without problems. The new Toa aren't going to like this arrangement very much and this sets off a whole chain of events that will threaten the entire world. Master Threk IMG_0998.jpg|This character is supposed to appear until part 3 of the Isuvia storyline, but I recently built this first draft model so I figure I'll share it. Threk_Pose.jpg|Threk is the leader of the myserious organization knwon as The Watch. Their goal is to prevent anyone from learning about the Kanohi Hades. Threk is prepared to kill anyone who threatens the safety of the mask, even if they're Toa. IMG_1002.jpg|Threk always has concealed daggers and is a master in all forms of combat. He also uses twin swords in battle. His personality takes a lot of inspiration from Ra's al-Ghul from DC Comics. Threk_with_Swords.jpg|Threk will become a major character and powerful force later on and his introduction will make a big impact on the story. That's all I'm going to say for now. What's in the Works I still don't have all the characters that appear in the first parts of the Isuvia and Decill stories. First off - Cygon. Cygon is a Primusien scientist that current works for the Brothehood of Makuta. He worked with Decill for a time and helped him build the Sonic Pulse Rifle and defeat The White Dagger on Xia. For this design I'm basing him off of the Decepticon Shockwave from Transformers. He's going to be in a red/blue colour scheme and has a single eye with Tahu Mistika's Red airplane shaped shoulder pieces as "ears. He also has a silver laser cannon that replaces his right arm at the elbow. He's also about a head taller than Decill and quite bulky. For hands I was thinking something similar to Axonn's hands, but maybe with the Toa Hordika neck pieces. Turaga Roge - I don't really have any idea about to build this one. I don't know what element, colour scheme, design, or mask to give him. All I have for him is that is staff is actually a secret key. Makuta Nezghul - This another one that I don't have much of an idea for. He has a unique mask and wields an ancient, powerful sword named Lifesbane. Maybe he has black and yellow. Maris - Maris is a Ga-Matoran that is a member of the Isuvia Guard. I don't have much of a design for her except that she has a blue Pakari. Inquisitor - Inquisitor is a former Dark Hunter who now works for the Brotherhood of Makuta as a freelance assassin. When given a target he will study everything he can about them and then craft an elaborate plan to kill them. He also takes the masks of Toa he kills so that he can use them later. I don't have much an idea for him except that he has gold in his colour scheme and he carries a laser sword, harpoon gun, and a bowstaff. His species also can create an electric current that he uses to charge his staff. I can also use some help on what masks he has because he has a collection of them. That's all for now... Well that's all I've got to show for now. I'd appreciate any feedback on any of the MOCs or ideas about to build any of the characters I'm working on. Thanks for taking a look at these and I hope you guys all have a great spring. Since this is my 117th edit I will end this with my favourite cutscene, featuring the Master Chief, ever... of all time. Category:Blog posts